


The New Kid In Town // Tumblr Halloween Prompt Event

by JunMomney



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney
Summary: Prompt # 2: Everyone has a guardian angel, yours just happens to have wings as dark as ink and a way with words that can persuade even the most moral people to commit crimes and sins.Prompt #5: You have the ability to see two numbers above everyone’s head, both visible to only you. One represents the amount of days left to live, while the other is from a scale of one to ten, rating the danger levels of a person. The highest danger level you’ve ever seen was a three, hovering over the head of an armed police officer. One day, a new kid is introduced in your first period. Above his head are two things. An infinity symbol, and a ten.





	The New Kid In Town // Tumblr Halloween Prompt Event

**Author's Note:**

> Yall let me know what you think. This was a late post because my computer got busted!!!

There’s a new kid being introduced currently in front of the class, but you choose to look at the window beside you and ignore your teacher’s announcement not because you’re not interested in the prospect of a new classmate, maybe even a friend, but because of your ability. Your ability to see two numbers above a person’s head.

One number represents a number of days left to live on earth and the other is a scale from 1 to 10 of how dangerous a person can be.

The idea of knowing when a person will die is something you don’t like, let alone seeing it above their heads for you to read. You feel like their lives are something you’re holding in the palm of your hands, feel as if you read their diaries, but you can’t tell them what you knew. You feel like you’re violating their privacy. You wonder how your grandmother lived through 80 years with that… power.

This ability was passed on to you by your grandmother. It was a family secret that you didn’t exactly want to take part into but was pushed upon you. Your parents were against the idea of their youngest child having this burden on her shoulders and your mother wanted to take this so you won’t have to. Even your eldest brother is willing to take the risk of living a long existence just so you can have a normal life, unlike the old and sickly woman you called your gram.

But your grandmother insists only you can have it, she doesn’t wanna disclose why she chose you over anybody else. She can’t exactly describe how she chose you, said that you’ll know when a person deserves it when the time comes. Her suffering for decades with a sickness that doesn’t kill her is what made you accept this forced fate. Now, just like how she used to be, you’re able to know the two information about any person. Not to mention you’ll be alive as long as you pass the said ability to another person.

The moment your grandmother passed on her ability to you, immediately her life was taken from her and you finally saw the peace her body was craving for, for a long time. She was only 20 when her own mother passes the power to her, she was 103 when she died. That night you cried, cried because the grandmother who helped raise you and your siblings, is gone. You also cried because it was the start of a different life you never wanted.

“Why don’t you sit on the empty chair behind Ms. ___.”

With the mention of your name, you look away from the window to in front of the classroom where your teacher and the new kid are standing. You instantly regretted your action because you saw the numbers on top of the new kid’s head. And one of them isn’t exactly a number but an infinity sign. And the one next to it is the number 10.

Holy fuck, you thought. The second highest number you’ve seen to date is a 2 that belongs to a criminal that was being arrested by a police officer right in front of your house. And the highest was a 3 from the said police officer, your uncle.

An infinity symbol and a ten. How is that even possible. An infinity symbol? How?

You look at the new kid and almost miss the minuscule way he lifts one side of his lips up in a tiny smirk. He’s looking at you as if he finally found the fountain of youth that he has been searching for, for many centuries. Out of panic, you directed your eyes to the nape of your best friend's neck sitting in front of you. The hair of her ponytail swaying slightly as the light breeze from the window blow on it.

You can hear the silent sighs of admiration from the girls in your class as the new kid make his way to his newly assigned seat. From the few seconds you saw his face, you knew how attractive he is. But why was the new kid looking at you like that? Like he knows all your deepest and darkest secrets? And why does he have a freaking infinity symbol and a danger level of 10 above his head?

~~~

“I swear his eyes are the prettiest I’ve seen in a boy!”

You heard one of the girls in your class nearby say as they gossip and gush over the new kid.

“Yeah it’s a shame he doesn’t sit near me, I’d totally talk to him.”

Another girl said. Kyunghee, your best friend, rolls her eyes at how shallow these girls are.

“Why does Mr. Choi have to make him sit behind ___, she’s boring as hell.”

“Did you see how disinterested she acts around him? Ugh.”

“I heard she and Kyunghee are lesbians and just using Jongin to mask their relationship.”

“What did Jongin even see with Kyunghee, she’s so short and ugly.”

They all laughed and left their table, they didn’t even notice that we’re sitting behind a tree near them.

“Oh, hell no…”

Kyunghee attempted to stand up but you grabbed her by the wrist before she can even do something those girls will regret, for even mentioning our names.

“Kyunghee, no.”

You pacify her irritation with a smile.

“But—”

“It’s fine Kyunghee. You know those girls are just all talk.”

“They act so nice in front of us but are so nasty behind our back. Plastics!”

Kyunghee situates back to her position on the grass beside you with a loud huff of air that exits her lips.

“Ignore them. Getting even won’t do us good.”

I reasoned with her.

“Getting even with who?”

Jongin’s voice suddenly coming through out of nowhere almost gave both you and Kyunghee a heart attack. When you look up, you saw Jongin with a puzzled look on his face as he juggles three medium sized cartons of chocolate milk he said he’ll treat you both girls with. But what you didn’t expect to see next to him is another person.

And it’s just not any other person. It’s the new kid. Shit. You have been avoiding him all day, but here he is right in front of you. The things above his head flashing right at you as if taunting you with its menacing high levels.

“Oh, it’s nothing babe. ___ and I are just talking nonsense.”

Kyunghee lies convincingly while grabbing two out of the three chocolate milk from her boyfriend’s arms. She threw one right at you but you and the new kid are too busy staring at each other intently that you didn’t see her throw the milk at you.

As if at the speed of light, the new kid slid down in front of you and grabbed the carton of milk before it hits your face. Your eyes were closed and the only thing you heard was loud gasps from both Kyunghee and Jongin.

“Are you okay?”

The suave voice of the new kid asks you as he grabs your wrist to hand you the cold drink. His hand that was touching you was so warm compared to the drink you’re holding and a shiver run up and down your spine all of a sudden. What the hell is this now, you think to yourself.

“I— y-yeah.”

You stutter.

“Are you okay? I’m so sorry! You usually have a very good reflex, but it’s not my fault you’re staring at Minseo—”

Jongin stopped and grabs Kyunghee by her mouth before she can even finish the sentence.

“I believe we haven’t been introduced yet. My name is Minseok.”

The new kid smiles at you and you caught a glimpse of his teeth. They were super white and perfectly aligned as if he just came straight out of a dental magazine.

You told the new kid, Minseok, your name and he repeats it with another pretty boy smile on his lips.

“Pretty name, suits you great.”

He said with a cheeky smile. You look above his name and the number 10 doesn’t exactly suit the smile you’re seeing right now. He followed where your eyes were pointing at and another minuscule smirk form on one side of his lips, the same thing he did this morning when he was being introduced in class.

“What are you looking at above my head?”

He asks, quite brashly.

“N—nothing. I—I need to go home now. Thanks for the milk chocolate, Jongin. I’ll see you guys tomorrow…”

You stood up right away, grabbing your backpack walking away.

“Wait! I thought we’ll do our homework together, that’s why I brought you chocolate milk!!!”

Jongin calls out but you ignored it and drags your feet faster so you can get away from Minseok right away.

~~~

A man in a business suit was just casually strolling and window shopping for things to bring home to his kids.

“Hey…”

The man heard an ethereal voice but he doesn’t know where it came from. So he ignored it and continue his shopping.

“Psst… You see that young student over there? Act drunk and pretend like you’re gonna bring her to a nearby DVD room.”

As if his mind was poisoned, the man obeyed what the voice said and walked straight to where the young girl was eating an ice cream cone, minding her own business.

~~~

It’s only 7:30 PM and your schedule at cram school won’t start until 8:30. You have an hour to enjoy your ice cream cone and actually eat some dinner after. You love eating your desserts first because, by the time you finish a meal, you’re already too full for a sweet treat. So you always opted to eat your favorite ice cream first before eating anything heavy.

You were just sitting on a random bench, minding your own business, licking your ice cream cone before it melts when a middle-aged man suddenly sat beside you.

“You wanna go to a DVD room? You look like you want to watch some movies. Let’s go to that DVD room!”

The man pointed at an infamous DVD room where all the crazy shit happens. An old man once died in there of a heart attack when he brought his significantly younger mistress there.

“Who— who are you?”

You ask the strange man as you scoot on the other side of the bench, away from him.

“Let’s go to that DVD room!”

He insists as he grabs your wrist, causing you to let go of your ice cream cone and fell on the ground beside your shoes.

“Let me go!!!”

You scream as loud as you can, but even though the street was busy and the businesses are loud, no one was noticing what was currently happening to you.

You feel your tears starting to well on the sides when a person suddenly grabs the man’s arm that was holding yours.

“The girl said to let her go.”

His suave voice enters your ears again and a feeling of relief washes over you so you close your eyes. As if on cue, the madman lets go of your hand and walks away as he shakes his head in such a way that he looks like he’s waking up from being hypnotized.

“Minseok?”

“Are you okay? Why are you always in trouble when I see you?”

You open your eyes to him reaching out for your face. You pull away slightly while looking at his hand. He hesitated for a second but continue to reach out any way to wipe your tears away from your cheeks. The last thing you remember was his warm palms cupping your cheeks as he whispers soft and gentle words to your ear.

~~~

You woke up to silence while sitting on the grass, your head resting on toned chest. Two strong arms are draped around your body protectively.

You reach your hands to your eyes and rub them vigorously so you can help adjust your vision. You open your eyes and you realize that you’re back in your school’s field area. It was already night time so no one was around and the only source of light is the moon above you.

“Wha—”

“It’s me, Minseok.”

Before you can even finish what you wanted to say, he interrupted you immediately.

“What are we… What are we doing here? How did we get here?”

You started squirming to be let free, but his stronghold is stopping you.

“Minseok, please let me go…”

“Before I let you go, promise you won’t scream or run away?”

“What?”

“Promise me.”

He commanded.

“Ok—okay, I… I promise.”

After a few seconds, Minseok finally lets you go. You instantly crawl a few inches away from him and smooth out your uniform.

“Before you look at me, promise me you won’t be scared.”

“Stop playing, Minseo—”

And instantly, you regretted your decision to abruptly look behind you because what you saw was something straight out of a dream.

There he was, sitting handsomely with his dazzling but dark feature with an equally dark… wings?

“WHAT THE FU—”

You slapped your mouth shut with both your hands, your eyes grew the size of the moon.

“I told you, don’t be scared.”

“W—what are— what are you?”

You stutter and he stood up from his position to get to you. You back off still on the grass below you, your legs shaking as you try to stand up and escape, but you keep falling back down with how much you’re quivering in fear.

“I’m your protector, your guardian angel.”

“G—g—guardian angel? Then why are your—why are your wings… B—black?”

“I guess your grandmother didn’t tell you that I’m the protector of whoever holds the gift.”

“G—gift?”

“You know those numbers you see above everyone’s heads? That.”

You gasp as you realize that Minseok was the one your grandmother always describes as ‘The handsome man with black wings’

You thought since she’s already old, that she’s starting to imagine things that don't really exist.

“That’s why you have an infinity symbol above your head.”

You pointed at the top of his head.

“Yes.”

The dark angel smiles sweetly at you as he went down on one knee in front of you.

“But why do you have a 10 as your danger level?”

This time, Minseok’s sweet smile turns into a devious smirk.


End file.
